


Ever Wonder If?

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, technically fantasy but i cheated on this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Obito had been curious that morning, what small things could've changed their entire lives?





	Ever Wonder If?

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is day four of kakaobi week 2019, the prompt I chose was "Fantasy" I kinda cheated on this one but i hope you enjoy!

It was a simple quiet morning, a rare thing for them,Kakashi was at the coffee maker and Obito was sipping his tea while sitting on the counter then he asked,

“So, do you have any fantasies?” Kakashi smirked and gave him a god awful leer, Obito groaned and elaborated, “Not like that you pervert,” Kakashi snorted and started to pour himself a mug,

“Then like what, if I dare ask?” Obito shot him a dirty look then started, 

“I… don’t know, like what if one of us was born into a different clan, would you still date me if I were a Hyuuga?” Obito swore he heard Kakashi grumbled that his current clan is worse before answering, 

“I don’t know, probably?” Obito seemed satisfied with his answer and started to ask more questions,

“What if you had cats instead of dogs?” Kakashi gave him a disgusted face, added sugar to his coffee, then answered, 

“First of all, no, and can I please take at least a sip of my coffee before you start this? It’s way too early” Obito informed him that it was actually eleven in the mourning and also allowed him to take a few sips of his coffee before asking him while he was settling on the counter across from him, 

“What if we ever sat at the dining room table like normal humans?” Kakashi let out a bark of laughter then turned serious, 

“Babe, come on, why would we ever do that?” Obito humfted and took a sip of his tea, then started, 

“Would you still date me if I were a weird alien thing and had spikes?” Kakashi laughed Obito was certainly in a mood for questions,

“Depends if you were still cute,” Obito gasped,

“I’d be cute no matter what happened to me!” Kakashi blew him a kiss,

“You sure would, honey,” Obito was still rambling, it was one of his habits kakashi found well, adorable. His eyes would light up, and he’s be so focussed on whatever he was chattering about he wouldn’t even notice Kakashi's soft gaze. He’s use exaggerated hand movements and his smile would be so authentic, it almost never failed to warm Kakashi's heart. Out of all the coping mechanisms Konoha ninja had, talking definitely was on of the better ones.

“What would you do if I had a crush on Rin instead of you as a genin?” Kakashi took a obnoxiously loud sip of his coffee,

“First of all you’re too gay for that-” 

“True,”

“-Second of all, Rin is also too gay for that,” When Rin realized she was gay she had basically went full out gay. Cut her hair and started asking out basically any girl within 5 feet of her. Minato, bless his heart, hadn’t realized that his entire team was queer until he walked in on Kakashi and Obito making out. That was terrifying for all three of them at the time, Minato had thought they both were spinning after Rin. Man, was he really fucking wrong.

“Third, I don’t know what I would do, I might of had a crush on both you and Rin, which would’ve been awful,” Obito snickered and confessed,

“I might of forgotten you were bi for a second,” Kakashi held up his phone with the bi flag case on it,

‘How?” He asked bluntly, Obito shrugged and gulped about half of his now starting to be cold and gross tea. Kakashi mind started to wander and he had a question of his own, he snagged a small box from its hidden place behind a sign that read “Live, Laugh, Love,” that they had gotten ironically,  
“What if you married me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors! Thanks for reading!


End file.
